If I Could Turn Back Time
by Griffen48035
Summary: You never know what you have until you lose it.Slash.don't like it don't read itOne shot


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything! If I Could Turn Back Time belongs to Cher and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Don't sue you'll get only about ten bucks.

Reedited and redone, enjoy.

Harry sat at his lounge staring into the heath. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't take this anymore. The pain was too much. He thought he always would be there. That they would live happily ever after, but Fairy Tales and real life is completely different.

After the final battle, where he had destroyed Voldemort for good with the help of Neville and Ginny, Hermione being already dead and Ron to infused with his grieve; Harry had gone to Severus and confessed his love. And Harry had soon after moved in and became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They quickly became a thriving couple and every night Harry would confess to Severus his love for him, but Severus would never return it. Every time Severus tried the words would get stuck in his throat, but Harry had never known that. Finally, after nine months of Harry thinking that his love was unrequited, Harry got feed up with the pain and walked out.

: Flashback:

Harry walked into their rooms in the dungeons. He arrived unusually early for his class had been unusually quiet today and been easily manageable; to tell you the truth the whole day had been unusually quiet, hell the whole the whole school had been unusually quiet. There seemed to be a huge sense of foreboding enveloping the school waiting for an explosion to go off that will set the school on fire or bring destruction, like the calm before the storm.

Harry walked to towards the bedroom and opened the door; the room was cluttered with odds and ends of both Severus's and Harry's. For instance, the music box that had belonged to Lily Potter, that Harry had discovered in the Potter Vault 3 months before the war ended, rested on the mantle above the fire place, or the snow globe the depicted Hogwarts castle the Severus's mother, Silva, had given Severus the Christmas during Severus's first year, that rested beside it. The bookcase was filled with all different kinds of books that belonged to both Harry and Severus and that showed the couple's different interests. All in all, the room showed the closeness the two exhibited in these chambers, but then why did Harry have this aching pain in his chest, stemming from unrequited love.

Harry slowly walked over and quietly sat on the bed, looking around the room. It had been nine months since Severus and he had started dating, yet he had not one thing to show for it, not one thing that showed Severus had ever recuperated those feelings that Harry wholly had for him.

'I wonder if he just stringing me along' Harry thought to himself, 'what better way for him to get revenge on my father than to shatter his son's heart.'

For years Harry had watched all of his friends marry and start a new live together, or the very least get engaged. Hell, even Ron had gotten over Hermione, gotten remarried, and had two kids of his own. It seemed to Harry that he was getting left behind, with someone who might not even love him. Sometimes Harry would feel like there was no way Severus didn't love him, but more often then not his mind and dreams would fill him with doubts, leaving him with very many sleepless nights. Soon, leaving bags under his eyes that even Albus and Minerva had noticed and who had mentioned their suspicions in conversation. Harry had told them about his feelings and his fear that he would not be able to work there anymore, Albus and Minerva had sadly accepted his resignation and reminded him that he always had a home at Hogwarts castle.

So he was 2 hours later, with tears streaming down his face, packing the essential items he would need on his journey and leaving a short note on the bed to Severus telling him that he was leaving and a short, vague explanation why. Harry took a long look around the room, noticing that most of his things were there, but not really caring he was leaving them. Though he knew it broke his heart. He knew he had to get out of this castle before Severus's last class ended or he wouldn't work up the courage to ever leave again.

Harry felt a sharp pain pulse deep down in his chest, deep down in his heart he knew this was the last time he would ever look upon this room ever again. Harry slowly turned his face away opened the door, walked into the living, went to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and flooed out of there, but not before he had last look of the room he had spent nine months in. Not hearing the yell and the heart wrenching sobbing coming from the bedroom where lay a man where five minutes later had come to find his love gone and trace telling where he had gone..

: End of flashback :

After that night Harry became more and more depressed. Waiting and hoping that Severus would come back for him, but he never did. All his friends tried to help him out of his stupor, but it didn't lessen the pain. He tried to move on but nothing ever worked because his heart already belonged to another. So now, tonight, Harry could be seen writing a letter. And as the owl flew into the horizon, Harry whispered two words as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Goodbye Sev."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sev woke up that morning he saw a Tawny owl waiting for him at his window. As he saw the familiar writing on the front he tore it open. On the letter it read:

Dear Sev,

I think about you everyday. Your face is the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I miss you terriblely. I miss your rich black eyes, and your velvety smooth voice. Every night I look up at the heavens and wish you were here.

I loved you Sev. Always have and always will. I guess you never could see past my Dad. To you I would always be James Potter's son not just Harry. Know this Sev, know this above all else. My heart will always be yours. Even now as I draw my last breath I will be waiting for you. Goodbye Sev.

Yours,

Harry

And as he read the last words, he cried himself to sleep.

-------

As Sev awoke again it was late afternoon. As he grabbed the morning post, what he saw on the front stunned and horrified him.

"The Boy-Who-Lived Died Last Night."

And for the second time, he cried.

And that night if anyone would have looked out upon the Hogwarts grounds near the Quidditach pitch, they would have seen Severus Snape, singing to the heavens as he cut his wrists, trying to convey to his long lost love.

center

_If I could turn back time,_

_If I could find a way._

_I'd take back those words that hurt you ._

_And you stay,_

_I don't know why I did those things I did_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Brides like a knife it, It can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry_

_But Baby_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I take back those words that hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_And you'd love me, love me like u used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered, I was torn apart_

_Like someone took a knife_

_And drove it deep in my heart_

_You walk out that door_

_I swore that I didn't care_

_But I lost everything_

_Darling then and there_

_To strong to tell you I was sorry_

_To proud to tell you I wrong_

_I know that I was blind_

_And darling if I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_And you'd love me, love me like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could turn back time_

_Oh baby_

_I'd really didn't mean to hurt you_

_I didn't want to see you go_

_I know I made you cry_

_Oh if I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_Id take back those words that hurt_

_And you stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_And you love me; love me like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_Then maybe, maybe you'd stay_

_Reach the stars_

_If I could reach the stars_

_Ids give them all to you..._

_/center _

**The End**

Please, please, please review

Song: If I Could Turn Back Time

By: Cher


End file.
